Cast Away No More
by Ennon
Summary: In my version of the epilogue to the movie, Chuck's not the only one who needs and gets healing. Only one chapter!


'Cast Away No More!'

Disclaimers: I don't own 'Cast Away' or any of its characters nor am I making any monies from this fanfic.

Rural Texas, Summer, 2000

Chuck Noland looked in the mirror with Mrs. Bettina Peterson's Texas ranch behind him and was ready to make his way back when he decided, he must turn back.

"Yeah?" Bettina asked as he pulled back in front of her house.

"Sorry, Mrs. Peterson, but I didn't get exactly how to get back to I-35 from here," Chuck sighed.

"Anywhere you have to be?" Bettina asked.

"No, not really but. . ."Chuck started to explain.

"You went to a peck of trouble totin' my ex's package back to me. At least let me offer you a snack or something to wet your whistle!" Bettina insisted.

"I don't want to. .." Chuck hesitated.

"No trouble at all! In fact, I'd like a witness when I open this package. I could use someone to share Dick's last laugh!" Bettina giggled.

Chuck got out of the car and started to carry the volleyball he dubbed Wilson #2. .but he hesitated.

"Bring that ball inside! I haven't played volleyball in years and we could play a round! Great way to stretch the legs before you have to start drivin' again!" Bettina laughed.

"I've never actually played. ."Chuck gulped.

"I'll teach ya! What did you say your name was?" Bettina asked.

"Chuck Noland, Mrs. Peterson," Chuck replied as they walked into the house.

"It's Bettina!" Bettina laughed.

"Sorry, it's still hard to deal with people after. .." Chuck groaned.

" It's okay. Come inside! We've got a package to open!" Bettina exclaimed as she took Chuck's hand.

South Pacific, Summer, 2004

Jerry Lovett , his wife Kelly Frears Lovett and their 7-year-old daughter were in a helicopter flying high above the endless expanse of blue.

"Is that it, Daddy?" Becca asked.

" Yeah, honey!" Jerry replied (somewhat uncomfortable in his Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and scuffs).

"It's a wonder Chuck ever wanted to leave that island," Kelly sighed (in her pink halter top, shorts and flip flops).

"I can see why he was inspired,"Jerry sighed.

"Here we are! I'll pick you up same time in two days!" the pilot exclaimed as he dropped them off on the beach then took back off.

"Hey! Glad you guys made it!" exclaimed the tanned and robust Chuck Noland as he speared a fish in the water in a pair of cargo shorts then ran barefoot across the coral and lava rocks without the slightest discomfort or hesitation.

"I don't get you, Noland. How could you spend four years on this island, barely survive coming back to civilization and then return to this island?" Jerry asked.

"Howdy!" Bettina exclaimed as she walked out in flip flops and a flowered carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Does that answer. ..?" Chuck laughed.

"This must be. ."Kelly beamed.

"Meet our son Charles Wilson Noland!" Chuck boomed as he walked over to the others and cuddled his tiny redheaded son and tenderly kissed Bettina on the lips.

"He turned six months old yesterday!" Bettina beamed.

"But what do you do for food? Water?" Kelly asked.

" We got a whole slew of stories to tell! Come inside. We've got your hammocks ready-and the shower and latrine are 'round the corner!" Bettina exclaimed.

That evening over a lobster dinner. ..

"Once he pulled back into my driveway, he decided he never wanted to be without my company again and I like that my man's never more than a holler away!" Bettina laughed as she clutched his right forearm.

"You guys sure have put a lot of work into this island and this hut! "Jerry remarked.

"We both discovered that we like solitude as long as we have the right company to share it with!" Chuck exclaimed.

"And we decided to pool our talents and resources into what we love!" Bettina laughed.

"Yeah, I told her about this island and how hard it was to save any water but my cowgirl here had learned all there was to find, save and store water living in Texas as well as how to plant crops and how to build from the ground up!" Chuck laughed.

"We cashed in his FedEx severance pay, sold my ranch to some substance rehab camp and we bought this here island -putting Chuck's muscles to good use!" Bettina laughed as she banged his shoulders.

"But what do you do for money?" Jerry asked.

"We don't really need anything here but we're starting our own exclusive get-away resort for high-powered folks willing to pay through the wazoo so we can send Charles to college if he wants!" Chuck laughed as he hoisted his son overhead.

"Let's show you the cave! It's where we're sleeping tonight while you three get comfortable!" Bettina exclaimed as she picked up her 6-month-old son while Kelly led her daughter out of the hut while Chuck and Jerry followed them.

"Mommy! That's you!" Becca exclaimed as she saw the drawing Chuck had drawn of Kelly during those years of solitude.

"Your mommy inspired me to survive and come back to find my Bettina!" Chuck beamed.

"And what's this?" Jerry asked as he saw a crudely painted volleyball on the rock shelf of the cave.

"A reminder of the son I was practicing to be a dad and friend to until our real one came along!" Chuck beamed-as he kissed his son on the forehead.

"Look, Mommy! A doll!" Becca exclaimed as she saw the object next to Wilson 2 perched on an opened, tattered Federal Express package.

"It's my ex's last present from Russia! A hand-painted wooden matrushka nesting doll! He and his honey thought they'd outsmart me by sending me this souvenir while they were up to no good but it proved the best thing that couldda happened to Chuck and me cos it brought us together!" Bettina beamed.

"This doll has many little dolls on the inside, just like people have more facets inside than on the outside if you take the time to look inside!" Chuck laughed.

"And I thought he was going to say the doll was like a box of chocolates!" Jerry scoffed.

THE END


End file.
